


Дженга

by outsomnia



Series: Опасные игры [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Раз истории про не такой уж и прекрасный Новый Мир были похожи на правду, то он посчитал, что точно такой же правдой могут оказаться и истории об Изнанке.
Series: Опасные игры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663507





	Дженга

**Author's Note:**

> Дженга (англ. Jenga) — настольная игра, в которой игроки по очереди достают блоки из основания башни и кладут их наверх, делая башню всё более высокой и всё менее устойчивой.  
> бета: Shun

_So all you restless, each night you hear the drums of war.  
Awaken, awaken.  
The voice begins to call you while you hunger,  
A taste of destiny you're searching for.  
Awaken, awaken.  
The fight is at your door, take up the cause._   
**League of Legends | Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard)**

Экран его часов несколько раз мигнул зелёным светом, указывая, что он добрался до цели, и Чжинён растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, а затем сверился с картой.

Согласно карте, на этом месте должен был быть вход на Изнанку. Но на деле это оказался самый обычный тупик. Разрисованная граффити кирпичная стена, перед которой расположились покрытые слизью мусорные баки и какие-то коробки со странными символами. По бокам от него стояли покрытые трещинами дома, пожарные лестницы, которые вот-вот грозили упасть вниз.

По запаху в переулке и вовсе складывалось впечатление, будто здесь кто-то умер неделю назад.

Чжинён вздохнул, осторожно втиснулся между баками, протянул руку и неуверенно постучал по стене несколько раз.

Ничего не произошло.

Что же, не то чтобы он ожидал, что всё будет так просто. Конечно, ещё был вариант, что карта была подделкой и не вела ни к какому тайному пути, но об этом Чжинён старался не думать. Во-первых, он отдал за карту немалые деньги. Во-вторых, она была его единственным шансом найти ответы.

Его единственным шансом найти сестру.

Соён-нуна работала в полиции годами, её карьера считалась безупречной и все пророчили ей скорейшее повышение. Она любила своё дело и всегда с гордостью рассказывала о достижениях отдела. Но в последнюю неделю она приходила домой взволнованной и мрачной, закрывалась в своём кабинете и выглядела так, словно вообще забыла о существовании сна. Чжинёна это беспокоило, но все попытки понять в чём дело, заканчивались неудачей — Соён-нуна отмахивалась и просила не переживать, прикрывая свою тайну профессиональной этикой, должностными обязанностями и законом о неразглашении. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как поверить её словам и не лезть с расспросами, которые могли доставить ей еще больше дискомфорта.

Но потом она не вернулась с работы.

И главным потрясением стало даже не это. Куда больше Чжинёна удивило, что когда он пришёл к ней на работу и начал задавать вопросы, её друзья, её коллеги, её начальство — все сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Отказались её искать и даже не попытались ничего объяснить.

А спустя пару дней и вовсе стали вести себя так, словно его сестры никогда не существовало.

До этого момента Чжинён считал все слухи о том, что на самом деле в Новом Мире всё не так гладко как кажется, пустыми словами. Они жили в прогрессивном, великолепно развитом мире, где для граждан были созданы всевозможные условия, он сам как журналист, неоднократно видел подтверждения этому. С чего бы ему было верить россказням о том, что правительство избавляется от недовольных и бедных; от блестящих гениев, отказывающихся слепо следовать приказам; от тех, кто слишком много знает или находит доказательства лжи; от тех, кто понимает, какие цели преследуют богачи и политики?

Но столкнувшись с пропажей сестры и странным поведением полиции, он не мог не признать — что что-то было нечисто.

Чжинён не просто так считался одним из лучших журналистов. Оказываясь в тупике, он не сдавался и пытался посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Если попытки легального поиска Соён-нуны ничего не дали, то стоило обратиться к нелегальным. И раз истории про не такой уж и прекрасный Новый Мир были похожи на правду, то он посчитал, что точно такой же правдой могут оказаться и истории об Изнанке.

Теоретически так называлось некое укрытие, но на деле он уже понял, что под понятие «Изнанка» попадало абсолютно всё, что было связано с людьми, которые... Чжинён не был уверен, чем именно они занимались. Ходили слухи, что они спасались от правительства и пытались скрыться в тени. Что они собирались устроить восстание, устав от несправедливости и запугиваний. Что они незаметно проникали во все сферы жизни общества, стремясь незаметно разрушить его.

Но в любой известной ему версии неизменным оставалось одно и то же утверждение: люди с Изнанки могли добыть любую информацию.

Он решил поверить в это и провёл дни своего вынужденного — его никто не спрашивал, начальство просто неожиданно поставило перед фактом, что ему нужно « _освежить голову и прийти в чувство_ » , — больничного, скитаясь по шумным улицам и прислушиваясь к чужим разговорам, чтобы найти того, кто может привести его на Изнанку.

Но в итоге его единственной зацепкой была купленная у какого-то подозрительного торговца карта, которая привела его в тупик на грязной забытой самими небесами улице.

Потрясающе.

— Извините, вы что-то потеряли? — произнёс незнакомый голос, и Чжинён поспешно сложил карту, прежде чем обернуться.

Не хватало ещё попасться на попытке связаться с возможными повстанцами. Он сомневался, что это бы хорошо закончилось.

— Я наверху, — доброжелательным тоном добавил голос, и когда Чжинён поднял голову, то увидел своего собеседника.

Парень — совсем молодой, Чжинён был практически уверен, что тот максимум едва школу закончил, — в изношенной чёрной толстовке и потёртых штанах стоял на лестничной площадке. В одной руке он держал кружку с какой-то химической формулой на боку, а другой он безуспешно пытался пригладить свои растрёпанные волосы. Нелепые мягкие тапки с мордой грустной собаки только дополняли образ человека, который едва проснулся и не очень-то этому рад.

— Вы тоже что-то потеряли? — ещё раз повторил парень и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа, — Сюда постоянно приходят какие-то странные люди, что-то ищут, пытаются прощупать каждый миллиметр стены, двигают мусорные баки, а потом уходят разочарованными.

Вид этих баков Чжинёну доверия не внушал, и прикасаться к ним он бы не рискнул. К тому же, никто бы не стал прятать секретный ход под ними, иначе же с обратной стороны было бы невозможно выйти.

— В общем, — парень громко зевнул и поправил свои круглые очки, — если вы пришли сюда в поисках какого-то сокровища, то можете уходить, вас просто-напросто надули, и ничего тут нет. 

Чжинён нахмурился. У него не было привычки доверять первому встречному, особенно если его при этом настойчиво пытались выпроводить.

Парень внимательно посмотрел на него и беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Но вы, конечно же, совсем не обязаны меня слушать. Если вам так хочется, вы можете хоть всю улицу осмотреть, — он отпил из своей кружки и затем поморщился: — Я просто пытался дать дружеский совет.

И прежде чем Чжинён успел что-либо сказать, он махнул рукой и залез в здание через открытое окно.

Чжинён покачал головой и повернулся обратно к стене с граффити. 

У него не было времени на чужие странности и отсутствие воспитания у незнакомых людей, его ждали ответы.

***

Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы ударить кулаком по стене лифта, или начать раздражённо стучать по полу, или громко выругаться. Внутри него кипели гнев, недовольство, разочарование и страх, но воспитание не позволяло дать им вырваться наружу.

Воспитание и наличие камер.

За три часа он так не нашёл ничего, ни единой зацепки, никаких признаков того, что Изнанка вообще находилась на той улице. Его последний шанс найти сестру пропал, едва мелькнув на горизонте смутной надеждой, и он не знал, что делать.

Кроме как вернуться к продавцу поддельной карты и хорошенько потрясти его за шкирку.

Лифт остановился на нужном этаже, и Чжинён буквально вылетел в коридор, на ходу пытаясь вытащить из кармана ключи. Ярость делала его движения беспорядочными, пальцы несколько раз вместо ключей цеплялись за наушники, пропуск на работу и провод для зарядки.

И именно из-за своей ярости он не заметил, что за его спиной кто-то был, пока его затылок не вспыхнул острой болью. А потом всё поглотила темнота.

***

Первым делом, стоило ему только открыть глаза, он понял, что этот покрытый тёмными разводами потолок видел впервые в жизни. Вторым — его голова ужасно болела, и шевелить ею совершенно не хотелось.

Но он собрал в кулак всю свою волю и рывком сел.

Чтобы сразу же об этом пожалеть. Ощущения стали ещё хуже, очертания комнаты расплылись и пошатнулись, в глазах заплясали чёрные пятна.

— Не делайте резких движений, — произнесла какая-то девушка возле него, затем крикнула куда-то в сторону: — Сана, позови босса, наш гость пришёл в себя.

Чжинён поморщился и потёр висок. Если эти люди всегда так обращались со своими гостями, то он не хотел знать, каково же было их врагам.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила девушка, встав перед ним и обеспокоенно его разглядывая.

— Бывало и лучше, — честно признался он.

Ответом ему послужил тяжёлый вздох.

— Нам очень жаль, что так вышло. Бэм просто… Сказал, что вы буквально кипели от злости, и он не придумал ничего лучше, чем оглушить вас и притащить сюда без сопротивления, раньше чем дело дошло бы до драки.

Логику и методы этого Бэма — что за странное имя? — Чжинён уже не одобрял. 

— Босс хотел поговорить с вами, когда вы очнётесь, — поспешно добавила девушка, явно чувствуя себя неловко в тишине.

— Босс? — он осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где находится. Это, определённо, была больничная палата, причём хорошо оснащённая. Он успел заметить довольно дорогое оборудование и доверху заполненные лекарствами шкафы, а потом отвлёкся на прозвучавшие неподалёку шаги.

Стеклянные двери разъехались в стороны, и Чжинён с удивлением понял, что смотрит на того самого сонного парня с лестницы.

— Кстати, я так и не представился, меня зовут Ким Югём, — жизнерадостно сказал тот, словно продолжал прерванный разговор. — Добро пожаловать на Изнанку.


End file.
